Fierce Deity vs Ganon
by NinjaRose23
Summary: In the last hour of their final battle, a twist causes Link to almost die...something happens to the Master Sword and he changes into the Feirce Deity...can he control his new found powers? takes place in OoT


Ganondorf was half standing, half kneeling, when he summoned the last amount of energy he had. He had destroyed his Castle in order to rid of the Princess and the Hero...The truth was...They had outsmarted him. They had two pieces of the Triforce...and they had worked together to make their way down safetly.

The only injuries they had was from when Link, after the incident, had a few scrapes and bruises by the Stalfos on his way down...But, when he had to face Ganondorf, he had gashes the length of his arms...and burns from side to side. They stood before the remains of the castle, praying, then looking at eachother with big smiles on their faces. Link's left arm was bleeding badly, so Zelda had put a torn piece of her dress on it to stop it. They gloried the silence before Zelda began to speak.

"All is silent now..." Link looked at her, before looking back. "Finally...after seven years. Ganondorf has been taken down..." The ruins stood strangely. They walked around the spot they were on, looking down at the lava that was beginning to harden.

"But, what do we do now that Ganondorf has di-" A loud bang came over from a few standing pieces of rubble, making the two gasp and quickly look over. Link took a few steps forward standing infront of Zelda. He put his arm out protectivly. "Stay behind me, Princess!" She looked at him.

"Wha-what was that, Link?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." He unsheathed the Master Sword and walked towards the spot where the sound came from. Zelda noticed that it had gotten even more-unnaturally-quiet. Link looked back at her when he had gotten closer to the sound, but she remained looking onward with a petrified face. He swallowed before taking bigger steps. Twenty feet...Ten feet...Each time closer made Zelda more and more cautious.

Link finally was infront of the rubble that the loud sound came from. He put his hand on a piece and peered over the corner. Suddenly, a flicker of light came from the midst of it and Link flew backwards, almost in slow motion. Blood oozed from his mouth and shoulder, while Zelda shrieked and covered her mouth again. Ganondorf came flying from the rubble, breaking it to smaller pieces. He was floating in the air, breathing heavily.

"Do not think this ends here..." He took a few rasping breaths, while Link stood up slowly, covering his shoulder with his hand. "...As long as I have a piece of the Triforce...This battle could go on forever!!" He went into fetal position, growling almost.

Light blue began to envelop him while he was still floating in the air. From the darkness surrounding them, and the light emanating from Ganondorf, both Zelda and Link had to cover their eyes from the change. What they could see, his sihlouette had gone from the man he once was, to a large beast with horns and two blades forming in it's hands. The light had blasted away, showing what Ganondorf had turned into...

...Ganon...

Momentairly shocked, Link gaped in horror as the beast came charging towards him. Ganon rammed head first into Link, making him lose grip of the Master Sword. It went flipping around in the air, landing flatside on the dirt next to Zelda. The inertia of the sword made it bounce once, before finally slipping off of the side, free-falling into the lava. The Princess yelped when she tried to catch it, but she almost fell herself.

"Link...The sword...." He looked over his shoulder again when Beast Ganon jumped backwards off of him. Before he could reach the edge where it fell, flames stopped him. Black smoke began to come from the lapping flames, making sight between Link and Zelda usless. Rain began to fall and a storm brewed over them. Ganon screamed, but it sounded like an animal more than a human. Link shivered.

He stood himself up quickly and pulled out his shield when one of Ganon's golden swords collided with it. Sparks went every direction, before Ganon pulled it back and threw forth the other one. Zelda's voice came into the battle field. "Link, use the Biggoron Knife!" Link jumped backwards out of Ganon's reach and unsheathed the Knife. It was bigger than he was, however.

He waited for Ganon to strike, when he jumped up and struck at Ganon's head. Nothing. Ganon didn't flinch nor cry out in pain. Before Link could land, Ganon struck at his leg, causing a gash on Link's thigh. He dropped to the ground, holding the Knife in one hand and his bleeding leg in another. Ganon laughed, and with a strange-barely legible voice- said. "USLESS HUMAN." Link looked at him strangely.

Ganon flailed his short-swords around, screaming loudly. Link inspected Ganon, looking for a weak spot. 'All of his skin looks impeniterable...' Link said to himself. A crack of lightning lit the area for a moment, showing that Ganon's tail was an opposite color from the rest of his body. It glowed green and blue. Link smiled weakly and walked back towards Ganon, Knife raised in defense. Ganon threw one of his swords down and Link side-stepped, before rolling under him and hitting Ganon's tail with the Knife.

Ganon squealed and his tail whip-lashed everywhere, hitting the Knife again. A loud, flimsy snap came from Link's Knife. He looked up at it and watched as most of the Knife had broken in half. He threw the handle part away. "He told me this one would stay together..." He looked up, only to close his eyes again.

Link yelled in pain when the flat side of one of Ganon's blades intercepted with his face. Blood flew everywhere. Zelda heard the sword collide with his skull. He landed on the ground, spitting up blood. A squeal-like laugh came from behind him, making Link shiver and his eyes go wide. He looked up at the area where Zelda was at. He could hear her crying. "Don't worry...Princess....I-I'm fine..."Blood came down in between his nose and went back into his mouth.

Another squeal came up from behind him as he felt himself being picked up by his ankle, before being eye-level with Ganon. A flash of lighting billowed through the sky, showing what he looked like. He had the nose and face resembling a boar. He had horns, and eyes that glowed yellow with revenge. Before Link could see anything else, darkness enveloped them again, and he felt himself being tossed through the air.

A loud snap ringed through his ears, before he let out a gargled scream. His side had landed the pointed part of the Knife, while the center of his spine had collided with a rock. Waist down, he had momentarily felt nothing. The pain had left his side for a moment, before feeling had rushed back. He stood up and pulled the sword out of him, before coughing up more blood. One of his eyes shut in pain. "Damn...."

Ganon looked at him, swishing his tail back and forth. "I TOLD YOU, YOU ARE A USLESS HUMAN!" He squealed, which sounded like laughter. "NOW PAY...FOR TRYING TO STOP ME!!!" He walked up to him, flipping one of his short-swords in his hand. He lifted Link up by his hair, making them eye-level again. Link screamed and kicked his legs at Ganon's chest, trying to make the beast stop him. Zelda sat on the ground and went into fetal position, tears tracking down her face.

She yelled. "I"m sorry Link...This is all my fau-" She gotten cut off. Very quietly, a splatter of blood came from the battle, before a scream. Ganon laughed hardly when Link's body hit the ground with a thud as a last toss of the battle. Ganon began to walk towards where Zelda was, letting the flames die down to nothing. Link curled up and watched as blood spurted from his chest. He shivered and closed his eyes.

Zelda looked forward towards the beast approaching her, before looking back and seeing a small pile of red surround Link. She gasped and began to shuffle backwards as far as she could from Ganon, before he reached out and grabbed her by her neck. "AND NOW...IT'S YOUR TURN!" He lifted up his left blade. Zelda let out a small cry and covered her face. As soon as he was about to hit her head, a blast of white came from behind them. Ganon ran towards it, screaming.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME, H-" He stopped in his tracks. Inside of the ray of light, Link was floating lightly off of the ground. He was looking at himself before grabbing his head in pain. Everything was silent around them. The wind, even Link's scream couldn't be heard. Slowly, intense ringing began to echo from the light, which made Ganon cover his ears and squeal. From inside of the light, Zelda saw that Link had dropped his arms, lifelessly, uncontrolled.

The fatal wound where Link's heart was, closed, as if sewn up...the wound on his head and shoulder, also.

A large, teeth bearing smile grew across Link's face. His eyes went from not being able to see at all, to crimson red. Muscles thicker than before began to mask his previous silhouette. He stuck his hand behind him, feeling for the sheath that the Master Sword was. He pulled out a thin sword, before flipping it around and turning it into two seperate-yet connected- blades. He lifted it up at an angle and let the wind take his hat.

The light began to shine brighter, which made Ganon lift his right hand to cover his eyes. Zelda felt her right hand begin to tingle, so she looked at it. The Triforce marking on her hand began to glow. She looked up, Ganon's started to glow, also. Her eyes went wide. "I-is this possible? Is this the demon that was in all of the legends?"

A flicker of the light turned from white to red before Oni destroyed the light barrier keeping him in. Soon after, a crack of lighting filled in the missing light. Zelda gasped. "It is! It's the Fierce Deity!" she stood up slowly. He looked at her, then back at Ganon. His mouth was gawked open slightly, his face looking angered...Yet, in pain...

In an instant, he was a few inches infront of Ganon, his red eyes scrunched as if he was scrutinizing him. He was still holding Zelda in his left hand. Oni opened his mouth, an unknown language escaping his lips. Ganon seemed to know-and-in fear, put Zelda down. Oni continued to talk, holding his sword above his head in both hands.

"NO! I WONT DO AS YOU TELL ME...YOU THINK IT WILL BE THAT EASY?!" Oni sheathed his sword quickly and picked up the beast twice his size with one hand. He looked down for a moment, then back up. He spoke in english this time.

"Turn back...NOW!" the Fierce Diety commanded. He shook Ganon. "Or I will take the time to do it myself!!" Ganon shook strongly, trembling in fear. Oni stood there and waited for a few moments. "Allright..since you will not turn back yourself...I will do it!" He closed his eyes and let thin blue strips of dim light escape from the hilt of his sword. When the blue began to touch Ganon, Oni threw him up into the air, hundreds of feet. The blue enveloped him, before squealing escaped the light.

The Fierce Deity stopped moving and turned his crimson eyes down at Zelda, who looked up in fear at him. She was trembling as the cold rain soaked her clothing...and that the Demon of Legends was staring at her no ten feet away. He stood even more still. The emotion spread across his face looked like if she moved, she died.

"L-Link? Can you...hear me?" Oni looked at her strangely, tilting his head to the side. He began to talk in the foriegn language again. 'He's speaking ancient Hylian' she thought to herself. "I can't understand you, Demon. Speak in my language...Like you were before."

His expression turned from revenge to a very slight confusion, then changed back. He just continued to stare at her. His mouth snapped open and he began to speak back in ancient Hylian again. He looked up at the blue blur in the sky, then quickly back at her, scrutinizing her closely.

The blue around Ganon began to fade, causing him to fall back to the ground. A softer thud came from his body than Zelda thought. She looked back up to see human Ganondorf's body twisted around to land softer. He breathed heavily again.

"You're stupid, Link!" Ganondorf snapped.

"I do not know who you are talking about." the Fierce Deity quickly replied. "I finally was able to get out of that damn confindement I was in...I do not know who this "Link" is." Zelda began to think out loud.

"Maybe this has happened because Link has parted with the Master Sword too close too deat-" Ganondorf looked at her with an evil snarl.

"Oh, yes! I forgot about you, child!" He stood up and walked to her. She began to crawl backwards, getting closer to the edge. Oni continued to stare at the two, doing nothing.

In a quick flash, the Oni had sliced down his sword at Ganondorf's ankles. He screamed and dropped to the ground, the tendons in the back of his legs sliced. The Fierce Deity then picked up Ganondorf by his hair and pulled Ganondorf's face close to his. He whispered into Ganon's ears with Hylian tongue. Ganondorf's eyes shot wide with fear.

Ganondorf was colliding against the rubble across the field before Zelda could blink. Oni sighed before jumping to Ganondorf, and pulling out a white knife. The rain seemed to get harder to Zelda as the knife was glowing seperate from the storm. Oni whispered to Ganon again, before stabbing the knife into his under-arm.

Ganon groaned, trying to ignore the pain that came from the glowing knife. Oni smiled deviously and began to pull down towards Ganon's wrist. Blood sprayed from the vein's in his wrist. Ganondorf's breathing increased, but he did nothing more than a groan. "What type of blade is this?!?"

The Fierce Deity pulled it out, and spoke in english. "Who said this was a knife? It's light magic attatched to a handle...Your weakness, no?" Ganondorf sneered.

"You're smarter like how you are, Link. I'm proud." Oni closed his eyes in anger and brought the light magic down on his wrist again, severing it from Ganon's arm. Ganon let out a loud groan.

"You are getting more stupid. Who is this Link character you are talking about?!" Oni quickly and effortlessly pulled the knife upwards in Ganondorf's arm, slicing it in two. He finally let out a small whimper. But pain soon turned into a smile.

"I'm saying...You are probably not what you looked like." Oni jammed the knife up into Ganondorf's collar-bone before looking at his hand. He looked down at himself and noticed that his original armor was green instead of it's normal color...The armor was almost not even intact except for the basic outline of it.

He felt his face, his eyes closing in confusion. "Smaller..." he felt his hair. "Longer..." He tracked his hands down his abdomen, at his stomach. "Less muscles..." He stopped near his waist, lifting his hands. "I...do not want to find out the rest...." Ganon held a laugh. The Fierce Deity snapped his eyes open, anger spreading back across his face. His eyes were white now.

He grabbed the knife-like light and held it close to Ganondorf's member, closing his eyes again. "What is so funny? You wanna see how I feel?" He tilted his head to the side, a wicked smile crossing his face. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow.

"You are what they say the Demon of Legends? The Fierce Deity?" Oni stared down at him, his right eye opened slightly.

"I call myself Oni...but, yes...What about me makes you so curious?" Ganondorf shook slightly, before shrugging with the only arm he had left.

"So, I have the right to call you Oni Link...I wasn't curious...I find it funny that out of me or that pewny kid, your soul attacthed to the pewny one." Oni Link snarled, bearing his teeth. He punched Ganondorf's jaw from the side, snapping it from it's hinges. Ganondorf began to lift his arm to feel his jaw, only to get a look from Oni Link.

"Shut your mouth, Ganondorf. I came here for a reason if I have awakened in this boy's body...and I think I have figured it out." He grabbed the light-knife and stabbed it into Ganondorf's last arm. Oni Link twisted it and then picked Ganon up with the other hand, still twisting. Ganondorf's skin tore from the rest of his body, the knife in the same spot. The Fierce Deity pulled it out, smiling.

Ganondorf was shaking slightly and looking at Oni Link, trying his best to spit out blood. Zelda gasped. 'He can do that....' she thought to herself. 'But he won't do it to me?' He looked around, smiling at Zelda. One eye closed, one eye open, he stabbed the knife into Ganondorf's windpipe, avoiding the major blood vessels. He began to drag it down, towards Ganon's collarbone. Further...past his sternum.

Oni Link pulled out the knife at Ganondorf's belly-button reigon, the clothes torn apart, his entrails open to the oxygen. Zelda could hear Ganondorf trying to breathe. Ganondorf finally tried to take a swing at the Fierce Deity, only to get the rest of his arm snapped off. Blood sprayed across the field, soaking the dirt.

"You are a pathetic fool, Ganondorf...I have had much more difficult enemies than you before." He stood up, before looking at himself. "...Besides...You seemed a little harder when you were in that other form." He chucked the knife down into Ganondorf's stomach, watching his skin sizzle. "...Now I should have kept you like that instead of killing you slowly...but we all know that demons like I love that." He snarled again, smiling.

Oni Link lifted up Ganondorf again and pushed the knife inwards more, past Ganon's insides, out on the other side. Ganondorf's eyes went wide as he spit out large amounts of blood, drenching Oni Link. The knife hit the ground with a clank, before the Fierce Deity stuck his hands inside of Ganondorf, squishing them around. Oni closed one eye and clenched a large amount of Ganondorf's entrails and pulled towards him.

Stentorian tearing echoed throughout the threes' ears, before a few of Ganondorf's intestines hit the ground, the other half still in his body. He dropped Ganondorf and grabbed his sword from his back. "Goodbye, Ganondorf." he tossed Ganon in the air and sliced him in two, separating his hip and legs from his upper torso. Zelda covered her face when she saw the separation. She started to shiver violently when Ganondorf was still groaning and trying to move.

She looked up quickly, too see Oni Link walking towards her, the sword flipping around in his hand. "Demon of Legends...please....I mean no harm." Oni Link stopped in his tracks, his eyes going crimson. The sword began to slowly slip from his fingers, before it collided with the ground. His head slowly dropped past her, down to the ground, as if looking at something. "What is this defeat I feel? It is like I am being pulled from this body..." He leaned over the edge, looking down at the lava. Zelda could hear Ganondorf laughing behind them. She shivered again.

Zelda soon looked over the edge too, seeing glowing in the lava--where the Master Sword fell. The waves of lava began to grow larger, before sending multiple spouts up in the air. Oni Link looked puzzled, before his eyes going wide for a split second. One of the spouts of lava carried the Master Sword back up to the field, almost hitting Oni Link. The Master Sword fell into the dirt, the blade facing up.

The Fierce Deity looked at it, his mouth gawked open again. He began to speak in the Hylian tongue again, before stepping back from the glow that came from the Master Sword. Ganondorf was still crawling his way towards one of his blades that he had dropped changing back. His entrails were following behind him, before he stopped and tried to feel his jaw. Oni Link backed into a rock, before speaking english again. "Get it away from me!"

Zelda stood up, ignoring his pleads and Ganondorf's way to his blade, and went forward to the Master Sword, which began to glow gold. The Triforce on Link's body began to glow, along with Zelda's. The Demon looked at his hands before squinting in anger. "Do not touch that blade. Keep it away from me." She touched the blade, to make sure something wouldn't happen, then picked it up. She accidentally sliced her hand when she pulled it out.

She held it by the hilt, before senselessly walking towards the Demon of Legends. 'This is a bad idea' she thought to herself as he snarled and pressed himself closer to the rock. He wiped his mouth with his hand, the blood from his hand smearing across Link's face. She whimpered. "What will this do if I got you out of the boy's body? Would it hurt him?" He laughed hysterically.

"I have no clue...besides...what makes you think I will let you touch me with that blade?" she hid her face in her hair.

"This...." she threw the blade towards his head, slicing a corner of Link's hair off. It stuck into the rock near his shoulder. His eyes went from shocked to closed with a grim smile across his face.

"You stupid girl, you missed!" he raised Link's arms in a shrug, causing his right shoulder to bump into the blade. She smiled.

"I know, I did." he stared at her, his eyes wide. White began to envelope him again as the blade's glow changed from gold to red. He began to laugh and hollar at the same time, before going mute from the light once again. Zelda could see his body begin to slowly lose it's more masculine shape, his eyes changing from crimson red back to unseeable. The armor on the tunic began to fade, going back to a regular tunic.

Ganondorf stared up at the light, before looking up and seeing the Master Sword beginning to fall from the rock. He tried to crawl as fast as he could, but the sword fell down on his neck, pinning dirt and blood into his body. Blood squirted from his neck, before he stopped moving. The silhouette of Link finally took his normal shape, before the light began to fade.

He slowly dropped to his feet, before looking around. He swayed, then fell over. Zelda ran forward and caught his upper body. He looked up at her, before sitting up and looking around. He pulled out his bow and shot back up. "Zelda watch out Ganon's going to attack yo-" he looked around better, seeing Ganondorf's mutilated body infront of him. He covered his mouth. "What happened here?!" He looked at his hand and saw the blood. His eyes shot open wide and he began to vomit.

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder while he coughed up the remains of what he had to eat. "The only thing that matters is now it's officially over...." 


End file.
